User talk:T-Rex 882
Welcome! Hi T-Rex 882 -- we're excited to have Dinosaur Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro greetings! Hello! Just saying that i am on . Let the wiki start! Raptor 225 Greeting i am on the wiki burocraT at your service Troodon145 Dinopedia Hey, this is Mattkenn3 from Dinopedia. I'm glad to see that more people are interested in these creatures and I want to wish your wiki the best. Please feel free to add more info or import pages to Dinopedia if you wish. We're glad to see more users out there with the same interests. Also, you are always welcome at Dinopedia. Thanks! --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Matt']] (talk) 00:14, September 30, 2009 (UTC) hi hi sysop Thanks for making me a sysop and for thw warm welcome. It'll be a pleasure working with u guys. Meeting on October 5th I should be able to make the meeting. I'll c u guys then. Thank you Feels good to be here. Now, there are a few things that need to be addressed. You should see my Dinopedia talk page for a little info on some problems with this wiki. You are violating a Wikia-wide policy by making users create new accounts. What you can do, however, is make them customize their signatures. As for the comments I left on your talk page, I am sorry for insulting you. Although your behavior was irrational, I had no right to hurt your feelings. If I did so, please forgive me. I am sorry. I refuse to comply with the second condition. Not because I am mean; because I want to help. If you gave me the chance, you would find out that I am helpful and not as grumpy as I am now. I want to help you guys. By the way: You are in no position to bargain with me. I could have this whole wiki shut down in an instant. But, I will not. I am a pretty reasonable guy. Just abolish Rule 10 and alter Rule 7 by making users customize their signatures instead of creating illegal alternate accounts. I hope we can work together to make this place great. Thanks. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Pliosaur 007']] (talk) 21:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Pliosaur's idea Could I do that signiture modifying thing Pliosaur 007 suggested?